my_own_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Creed
Regenerative healing factor: Creed's primary mutant power is an accelerated healing process that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed areas of his anatomy with far greater efficiency than an ordinary human. After some artificial upgrades by the Weapon X Program, Creed can now fully heal from injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss, such as multiple gunshot wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, and severe burns, within a matter of moments. Creed's healing factor is nearly as powerful as Wolverine's, even possibly on par with it. Creed's natural healing also affords him the virtual immunity to poison and most drugs. It is virtually impossible for him to become intoxicated. His healing powers also extend to his highly efficient immune system. As a result, he is immune to the effects of all known Earthly diseases and infections. *''Superhuman longevity:'' In addition, Creed's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. He has claimed to be even older than Wolverine. Despite being of an unknown advanced age, Creed retains the appearance and vitality of a man in his physical prime. *''Atmospheric adaptation:'' Creed is able to withstand incredibly cold temperatures without sustaining bodily damage for great periods of time, even to the point of sleeping in sub-zero temperatures unharmed. Superhuman stamina: Creed's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human due, in large part, to the effects of his mutant healing factor. Due to the upgrades, Creed can how physically exert himself at peak capacity for at least 24 hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins begins to impair him. His lung capacity is at peak human level, enabling him to hold his breath for six minutes, making his lungs as healthy as human lungs can get. When his lungs stop working, he can maintain his life through cutaneous respiration. Superhuman strength: Because of his healing factor, Creed is able to push his muscles to a much greater extent than ordinary humans without sustaining injury, granting him some degree of superhuman strength. While the full limits of his strength are unknown, it has been confiremd that Creed is stronger than Wolverine as he is able to lift between two and ten tons. Superhuman durability: Creed possesses superhuman durability mostly because of his healing abilities and adamantium skeleton, which redistributes the force of his blows dealt against him. He has taken blows from Wolverine on multiple occasions although showing moderate discomfort. Superhuman speed: Creed is able to move at low level superhuman speed. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow and can even keep up with Wolverine easily. His combat speed seems more enhanced than anything else, as he frequently kept up with other enemies in combat and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers. His speed is slightly increased further when he runs on all fours, similar to a jungle cat. Superhuman agility: Creed's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the human body's natural limits, even those of the finest human athlete. His agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets. Other times, he has been able to jump extremely high and evade several yards. Superhuman reflexes: Creed's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to thsoe of the finest human athlete and are equal to the likes of Wolverine due to his superhumanly acute senses, although most of the time he relies highly on his regenerative healing factor. Superhumanly acute senses: Creed's feral mutation provides him with superhumanly acute senses, including: *''Superhuman vision:'' He can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity. *''Superhuman hearing:'' Creed's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds that ordinary humans can't and at greater distances. For example, he can detect the sound of light and normal breathing within a distance of 200 feet. *''Superhuman olfaction:'' Creed also possesses an extremely well-developed sense of smell. He can recognize or track targets by scent, much in the same way as a dog or wolf does. His nose can detect minute chemical differences in the scents of different deodorant brands, even if they are purported to be exactly the same scent. Claws and fangs: Creed has large canine teeth that are akin to a big cat which are much larger than a normal human's canine teeth. Most of his teeth are large and sharper than a normal human's, but it is his pronounced upper and lower canines from which he gets his name that are truly animal teeth. He also has twenty retractable three inch talosn in the place of finger and toe nails. The claws are naturally sharp and tougher than those of normal human bone structure, allowing Creed to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. Creed's ability to slice completely through a substance depends on the thickness of the substance and the amount of force he can exert. Telepathic immunity: Creed became temporarily immune to telepathic manipulation after Wolverine punctured his frontal lobe. When Betsy Braddock stabbed him with her psi-blade, it seemingly had no effect in the sense that it should have reverted him to what he calls "the glow", which normally allows his more reasonable side to take control over his bestial side, which failed. For at least a time afterward, he became far more difficult to locate or read telepathically, though this was shown to be a temporary resistance as both Jean Grey and Charles Xavier were able to eventually both locate, sense, and enter his mind. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Mutants